


Baddest of the Bad

by Darth_Darling



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Microbots, NOT RAPE, Not What It Looks Like, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big bad Professor Callaghan has his favorite student all to himself.</p><p>Tadashi has nowhere to escape...</p><p>But does he want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baddest of the Bad

Tadashi was pushed down hard against the table. One hand was pressed down against his lower back and the other on his head, forcing his cheek against the cold surface. The hardness of the man standing behind him grinded against his backside. He squirmed, trying to escape the hold.

 

“Professor!” Tadashi cried out. “What’s wrong with you? Stop!”

 

“Stop?” Callaghan asked. “Why should I? I know you want this. I hear everything you say to your little friends about me.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tadashi denied. “I would never-“

 

“ _Ah! He’s so hot! I wish he would spank me with those big hands_ ,” he mocked in Japanese. “ _God, what wouldn’t I give just to have him, if only once_. You’re such a whore.”

 

“Not like this,” Tadashi cried. “Never like this.” Callaghan wiped a fallen tear away with the thumb of his glove.

 

“Don’t be upset,” Callaghan cooed. “You are my favorite student. This is a reward, for being such a good boy.”

 

Tadashi heard a scuttling in the room, and then felt something wrap around his ankles, forcing his legs apart.

 

“Micro-bots,” Callaghan commented. “Such a versatile invention, aren’t they?” More micro-bots wrapped around Tadashi’s wrists, pulling him back up and off of the table. “I think of whatever I want them to do,” The micro-bots climbed under his shirt and up his chest. “And they do it.” His shirt was torn apart from the inside out, leaving him bare chested.

 

“I liked that shirt,” Tadashi complained. Callaghan chuckled darkly.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one…” he whispered in his ear. He grinded up against Tadashi again. He bit back a whine, trying not to give in to the feeling of his professor’s cock rubbing up against his ass. Callaghan’s left hand wrapped across his chest, the other ran slowly down his stomach and dipped into the waistline of his pants. He dipped his head down, and bit Tadashi’s neck, causing him to gasp and shudder. After a minute he pulled back, leaving behind a fresh love bite. “After all, you are mine. And I take care of my things.”

 

Callaghan moved his hands to undo his belt buckle. Once taken care of he unbuttoned and unzipped the front, and then with both hands he slid both Tadashi’s jeans and underwear down to the floor. The micro-bots moved the garments off of his body, and Callaghan kicked them away.

 

“Now what?” Tadashi asked. He was stark naked; bound hand and foot by machines, and he had no idea what was going to happen next.

 

“Now the real fun begins,” he answered. Callaghan pulled off his leather gloves, and tossed them onto the table so that Tadashi could see. He pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket and he poured some into his hand. He coated his fingers evenly, then moved his hand between his victim’s butt-cheeks. Tadashi jolted at the sensation. “We haven’t even gotten started yet.”

 

Then he slowly pressed one finger deep inside him, causing Tadashi gasp.

 

“Ah!” he moaned. Callaghan began to quickly thrust in and out, and slipped a second finger in easily. Tadashi began to thrust his hips back and forth as the professor scissored and stretched him.

 

“You like that?” Callaghan asked. “Then I’ve got a real treat for you.” He slipped his fingers out and walked around him so that he could look at him: _all_ of him. He let out a moan as he drank in the sight of his helpless student. Tadashi’s body was flushed, and his dick was fully hard and dripping in anticipation.

 

“You want more, don’t you?” He asked. Tadashi bit his lip. “If you don’t want to talk now, that’s fine. I’ll have you begging for more soon. For now, get on all fours.” With a wave of his hands the micro-bots pulled Tadashi to the floor. After a few second he was then lifted up, and transplanted onto the table. “I like you right here. It gives me a view.”

 

Callaghan then turned to pick up another item. Tadashi turned his head too to watch, and saw Callaghan rubbing lube up and down skinny, mint-green dildo. His eyes widened, and he began to buck against the restraints.

 

“Oh no no no, you can’t!” Tadashi whined.

 

“Fine then I won’t,” Callaghan conceded. Tadashi gave a sigh of relief only for the other to flash him a wicked grin. “I’ll let the micro-bots do it instead.”

 

Another wave of bots came and took the toy away and before Tadashi could say anything in protest, he felt it nudge against his entrance, and press its way inside.

 

“Aaaah!” He moaned. “Fuck!”

 

Callaghan grabbed a chair and sat down. It was time he gave himself a show. He silently commanded the micro-bots to shallowly thrust the toy in and out, slowly. Tadashi couldn’t help but to pant and moan helplessly. He slowly increased the speed of the thrusts, and watched in amusement as Tadashi threw back his head and arched his back.

 

“FUCK! Oh shit, ah! Ah! AH!” Tadashi began to buck his hips with the thrusts, trying to get the toy to go deeper. Callaghan smirked. He purposely picked that particularly one because he knew it would be too small to fulfill him. No, he’d need something bigger, something better.

 

“You like that Hamada?” Callaghan asked.

 

“No of course not,” Tadashi answered back. The toy moved all the way out, and then was quickly shoved back in hard. “YESS!”

 

Callaghan snickered and unzipped his pants. He poured some lube on himself and rubbed it on slowly. Tadashi’s cries were increasing. He wouldn’t last much longer.

 

“I’m going to cum!” He announced. “I’m going to… I’m going-“

 

The toy was removed and Tadashi whined at the emptiness.

 

“No!” Tadashi yelled. He turned to glare at Callaghan.

 

“I know, you were so close,” he mock-sighed. “But if you want something even better, I’ve got it right here. All you have do is come and say ‘Please, Master’.”

 

Callaghan took off the transmitter and the micro-bots fell to the floor.

 

“I could run away now,” Tadashi pointed out as leaned up on the table. “You can’t stop me.”

 

“But do you want to?” Callaghan shot back. “You know what you really want, don’t you? Now be a good boy, and come to your professor.”

 

After a moment of hesitation, Tadashi climbed down from the table. On wobbly legs he stumbled forward to where Callaghan was still sitting. He climbed onto his lap, and raised his hips so that he could ride him. Callaghan grabbed him tight though, and prevented him from moving.

 

“What are the magic words?” He asked him. Tadashi swallowed thickly.

 

“…Please Master,” he breathed out. And Callaghan pulled his hips down and plunged him on hi dick.

 

“YES!” Tadashi cried as he threw his head back. He happily began to bounce up and down, clutching Callaghan’s shoulders for support. The toy that was used before had nothing on the real thing. The professor was so thick and firm, it was everything Tadashi dreamed of.

 

“Fuck,” Callaghan grunted out. “After all of that you’re still so tight. I picked a good favorite student.”

 

“You didn’t pick me, I earned your attention!” Tadashi boasted confidently. “No one else-ah!-could have you!” Tadashi moaned. He weaved his hands into Callaghan’s hair. “It will always be me, no one else could possibly compete, and you know it.”

 

“You think so?” Callaghan panted. Tadashi thrust down hard, and rolled his hips back and forth, pulling a whine out of Callaghan’s throat.

 

“I know so,” he answered.

 

Callaghan scooped him up and stood up, catching Tadashi by surprise. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Callaghan’s neck to make sure he wouldn’t fall. He then leaned him back down on the table, and pulled out quickly. Before Tadashi could complain he threw his legs over his shoulders and pivoted back.

 

“YES! FUCK YES!” Tadashi screamed. “Just like that yes! Ahh!” The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the air, and they moaned together. Tadashi clutched and dug his nails into Callaghan’s back, digging and dragging down, all the while pulling him closer. Callaghan moved one hand to brace against the table, and used the other to jerk Tadashi into full submission.

 

“I’m so close,” Callaghan panted. “You’ve been so, so good.”

 

“Me too!” Tadashi moaned. “Master! I’m going to cum!” Callaghan thrust his hips harder and rolled his palm over the tip of his partner’s dick, just the way he knew he liked. “I’M CUMminG! YES! AHHH!”

 

Tadashi finally came in one long spurt, creating a sticky mess in Callaghan’s hand. He continued thrusting a few more times, until the sudden tightness finally overcame him and he came deep inside of Tadashi’s ass, hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm.

 

After a minute of heavy breathing, Callaghan carefully picked him and walked to the bedroom. He placed Tadashi down on the bed gently before flopping beside him, cuddling him close. Tadashi leaned into his hold and smiled at him; stretching his neck out to kiss his cheek.

 

“That was so good,” Tadashi panted. “I love it when we do this, it’s sooo intense.”

 

“Really? I didn’t go too far?” Callaghan asked. “I think I might’ve been a little too mean personally.” Tadashi laughed and shook his head.

 

“No, you were perfect!” Tadashi praised. “I love it when you pin me down and take control. I never cum harder.” Callaghan lifted a hand to turn Tadashi’s face towards his, and the two lazily began to make out.

 

“I should’ve made you suck my dick,” Callaghan admitted between kisses, “but I was too excited to use the new toy I bought.”

 

“That thing was literally the worst, you tease!” Tadashi snickered. “Just enough to make me horny, but not enough to get me off. You think of everything!”

 

They laughed together for a few minutes.

 

“Speaking of toys,” Callaghan started. “How pissed do you think Hiro would be if he knew what he were using the micro-bots he gave us for?”

 

Tadashi grinned ear to ear, and burst out laughing.

 

As if they would ever tell.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this came from a conversation with an anon where we both agreed that we disliked super-villain Callaghan. Like yeah, he's a bad guy and made bad choices, but he wasn't maniacal, malicious, or had any potential whatsoever to be a rapist. So yeah, they request a fic that was started off as one of those ooc fics with rapey Callaghan but it ended up being just another role-play for them and it was actually consensual the entire time.


End file.
